Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland (born January 30, 1998) is the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. She is in ninth grade. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites, but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/kelly-brooke-and-paige Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke is a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister. In July of 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to the top 20. In Dance Moms Brooke is usually in the middle of the pyramid, but has been on top a number of times. Season One Brooke suffered from back problems in Cheerleader Blues. Despite being advised not to compete, Brooke managed to perform her routine. Brooke's former crush Brandon is brought into the group dance in Love on the Dance Floor. Abby sets them up on a date because she thinks the two don't have enough chemistry, but the date fails, being somewhat awkward between them, and the dance does not place. Season Two On multiple occassions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader (like many of her friends). In Brooke's Turning Point, when she is offered a chance to try out for cheerleading which landed on the same day as a competition, she decides to audition instead. She gets on to the team, but soon finds out that she doesn't like it as much as she thought she would; so, in Brooke's Back, she asks Abby if she can come back to dance, and is allowed to only if her solo gets first place. It only receives third place, but Abby lets Brooke stay anyway. In Night of the Living Dancers, Abby convinces Kelly to put Brooke in voice lessons at the studio. There, the instructor tells Abby that Brooke wrote her own songs. In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she along with Paige were put on probation, but they have both been taken off. In Maddie Has a Secret, Brooke's eighth grade formal falls on the same day as the competition, but after informing Abby, she is allowed to attend, and Abby brings in Payton to replace her. In Break a Leg, Brooke experienced more back problems where it even hurt to breathe, and her solo had to be pulled for her safety. Brooke recorded her song "Summer Love Song" and filmed a music video with the girls and Brandon. In Nationals 90210, Brooke wins for her solo at Nationals (as do Chloe and Mackenzie); and Brooke wins again with the other ALDC dancers for their group dance. Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Pull of the Moon *When the Sun Comes Down *Bigger Isn't Better *Never Neverland List of Duets Pre-Dance Moms Duets *Birds with (Katherine Narasimhan) *My Eyes Adore You (with Brandon Pent) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within (with Katherine Narasimhan and Haley Griego) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Pull of the Moon: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Who Am I: 1st runner-up at MA Dance *Never Neverland: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. NYC, January 5-7, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-educators-of-america-january-5-6-7/ *High score 12 & Under Solos, Dancer's Inc. Competition. January 13, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dancers-inc-competition-january-13-2007/ *2nd runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10. 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/jr-miss-dance-of-pennsylvania-2007-nina-linhart/#more-345 *Bigger Isn't Better: 1st, Dance Master of Pennsylvania Easter Convention. April 3-6, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-master-of-pennsylvania-easter-convention/#more-355 *1st(tied) Overall, 12 & Under Acro, Access Broadway. April 20-21, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/access-broadway-april-20-21/#more-360 *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. July 4-7, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/category/competition-results/page/8/ *5th runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-masters-state-title-winners/#more-452 *1st Overall, age 9-10, Masters of America. March 19-21, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/masters-of-america/#more-490 *1st Place Over-All Mini Solo, "Onstage New York". Pittsburgh, May 3-4, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/onstage-new-york/#more-493 Pre-Dance Moms Duets *Birds: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Trivia *Brooke's favorite subject in school is math. *She is a straight A student.http://brookehyland.com/dance-moms-facts *Her favorite color is purple. *When a fan asked who Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was.http://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZStJ5xexQ&feature=related Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.http://ziegler-girls.com/maddie.php (under "Fun Facts") *Brooke's mother Kelly used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader.Reunion, Part 1 *Brooke was supposed to compete a solo in Chicago, but she did not compete. *Even though Brooke wasn't seen performing Born to Dance (also known as A Child is Born) in the season two episode "Brooke's Turning Point" due to her wanting to tryout for cheerleading and it was rechoreographed to not feature her, the dance was rechoreographed to feature her when she and the girls performed the dance at JUMP Dance Competition, West Coast Dance Explosion and on The View. *''The Notebook'' is her favorite movie. *Spicy food and seafood are her favorite types of food. *Brittany Pent is her role model. *Her favorite acrobatic trick is the handstand twist. *Her favorite city is Los Angeles. *She released a song on iTunes called Summer Love Song. *Her star sign is Aquarius. *Her favorite style of dance to perform is dark. *Her favorite style of dance to watch is acrobatic. *Her favorite thing about dance is spending time with her friends and the beautiful costumes. *Besides dance, she likes spending time with her friends. *She doesn't know what she would be if she doesn't end up being a dancer. Gallery To view the gallery for Brooke Hyland, click 'here'. External Links * * * *brookehyland.com detailed unofficial site *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Brooke Hyland" *Lifetime page for Brooke Hyland (with mom Kelly and sister Paige) *Brooke Hyland at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Brooke Hyland Category:Daughters of Kelly Hyland Category:1998 births Category:Birthdays in January Category:14 Year Olds Category:Female Dancers